Tsunami
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: The Doctor has perhaps made the worst mistake in his life by doing something he thought was right. Now he is in danger, lost, alone and has no idea if his friends are alive or if he will find their corpses. Ten/Jack/Donna/Rose/Martha Rated T just in case
1. Chhapter 1

Mum

 _Rose? What's wrong_?

Somethings happened, I can't tell you, I…I don't know….I'm so scared…..

Gramps!

 _Donna darling, what's the matter?_

I'm so sorry gramps, I love you so much

 _Donna? What's happening?_

Oh god, there's so many people!...

Leo?

 _Martha?_

Listen I don't have long, I love you all understand and I don't know if I'll make it home okay

 _What's wrong? Martha!_

Doctor? DOCTOR!

 _Hello…hello Martha….what's wrong….what's happening?..._

* * *

The human crew of the ancient TARDIS gasped upon seeing their new destination. Tall palm trees, a clear blue sky accompanied with a beaming sun. Beautiful buildings circled a pool just ahead of them with sun loungers already occupied whilst the empty ones called their names. The scent of chlorine, fresh fruit and a Barbeque filled their noses. The sounds of seagulls and nearby ocean wave complimented the idea of a holiday.

"Are we on Earth?" asked Martha amazed by the view before her

"Yup" answered the Doctor "Thailand to be exact. Just a little holiday for us all, could do with a little tanning"

"And social interaction" said Jack as two women walked by in bikinis

"Maybe a little drink?" said Rose

"A little dip in the pool" said Martha

Donna laughed "Now you're talking our language timeboy! Somewhere we can't be hunted by aliens or psychotic robots"

"Well then hurry up and get your swim costumes while I books us in" said the Doctor as he exited the TARDIS

"Wait, you're actually paying for a room?" asked Martha

"Well I don't plan on sleeping in it but you need a key to get to the bar….Rose, you too Jack" he nodded towards them "Plus to use the pool and the sun loungers, I mean I was being serious about getting a tan you know" he replied before skipping off towards a reception situated next to the enclosed pool area they were now parked in.

The rest of them wasted no more time in getting their things and changing into the necessary clothing for the location

All said and done the travellers had finally gotten the holiday they deserved. Rose and Donna sat at the bar shack chatting with their exotic cocktails. Martha sat by the pool occasionally dipping her feet in as she soaked in the sun, Jack chatted up the people lounging by the pool, if he were unsuccessful he merely moved to the next chair. The Doctor left them to it, they were happy and relaxed, and from what they've been through these past few weeks they certainly earned it.

The Doctor hadn't yet changed from his suit as he decided to venture into town beforehand. He knew he wanted to give the others a holiday and a chance to relax but it was his duty as a traveller to get a view of the sites and local population whenever he arrived in new places.

He exited the hotel he had parked the TARDIS and made his way down a path towards the nearby town. Tourists and locals passed by, palms trees stretched to the sky, towering over him. He looked between them and saw a beach stacked with people enjoying the beauty of the seaside. Boats and surfers tackled the waves as the sand lovers enjoyed the land.

He entered a street dominated with shacks and small stalls selling items by every name. Locals called to their customers as they tried to sell fruits and fish as well as small costume jewellery and merchandise. The Doctor walked around for a while enjoying the atmosphere and the odd salesman trying to lure him into buying a few bits and bobs.

One woman who's stall specialised in personalisation of shirts, handkerchiefs and blankets was shouting at her co-worker, clearly annoyed. The Doctor managed to pick up that her sewing machine had suddenly stopped working. He ignored their squabble and made his way through the crowds. Another stall caught his eye containing a tiny dancing Santa clause singing 'let it snow'. It was just then he had realised he had irresponsibly forgotten to check the date in which he had landed the TARDIS on.

He mentally kicked himself as it was a thing he should always check to do in case of any fixed points or crossing of time lines. Saving himself having to ask a local he beamed once he remembered the receipt in which the receptionist had given him upon payment of their room back at the hotel.

"Brian"

"Lynda? What you doing, I thought you were bringing the kids down to the beach?"

The Doctor listened in to a British couple's conversation as he fished around his pockets for the receipt.

"I did, we were playing about in the sea when the waves suddenly disappeared. The tides went back out to sea, further than I've ever seen it too"

"That's odd"

"Yeah, so I'm just gonna take them back to the hotel room and wait for the tides to come back in okay?"

"Sure" said Brian "I'll meet you there, I'm just looking around"

The Doctor had paused in his search upon hearing about the unusual tides. A flock of birds pulled him from his thoughts as they flew overhead in a very large group. The Doctor's hearts began to pound in his ears as something terrible dawned on him. He frantically searched for the receipt before finding it and pulling it out to see.

He almost blacked out once he found the printed date at the bottom of the piece of paper.

It was the 26th December 2004 and an 8.9 earthquake had just hit the Indian ocean causing something more terrible in its wake. The Doctor dropped the receipt as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the hotel.

* * *

"Jack!" Martha screamed as the immortal picked her up from under the water and let her drop back down creating a huge splash in the pool.

"You're such a child Harkness" commented Donna from her sun lounger

"Fancy joining us then?" he replied

"Not a mission in hell am I getting in that pool" Donna ranted before lying back and lowering her sunglasses. Jack smirked at her before nodding towards Rose

"How about you blondie?"

Rose shook her head "Can't, have to wait an hour after eating before getting into the pool, it's the rules"

Martha laughed "You had a cocktail"

"It counts"

Just then a breeze picked up causing Donna to shiver and wrap her shawl around her waist covering her lower half. Martha and Jack continued to wrestle one another as Rose and Donna soaked up the sun "Where has the Doctor gone to anyway?" asked Rose

"Trouble would be my guess" said Donna "I knew he could never sit still long enough to relax and have a holiday, that's just him"

"Can't blame him, his whole life is a holiday. We might as well be jealous"

"I don't think you can call a Dalek crucible trip a holiday" stated Donna "More like a hobby"

Rose giggled "Now I just got a picture in my head of the Doctor having a hobby, like knitting" The women laughed

"More like attending space conventions. 'My spaceship's better than yours' that'd be a laugh" Donna was suddenly interrupted by a large flock of birds flying over their heads and over the large gathering of palm trees ahead of them.

The birds had caught everyone in the pool areas attention and once they had passed over the silence allowed them all to hear a distance rumble coming from the direction in which the birds had just flew in. Donna stood to try and get a view as did Rose but nothing was visible enough to distinguish the growing rumble that was getting louder. The trees ahead of them began to sway violently. In the distance screams could be heard but they couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from. Everyone was now staring in the direction of the odd sound.

Just then the Doctor rounded the corner with a frantic expression on his face. He tried to catch his breath as he looked at his friends "Run!"

"What why?" asked Martha

The Doctor didn't answer as he spun run to view the violently swaying trees behind him but nothing could prepare him for what happened next. A large 20 foot wave crashed past the trees and over the buildings and into the pool area.

"DOCTOR!" The wave was so loud and monstrous, it would have been difficult to hear anything Donna, Rose, Martha and Jack all watched in shock as the wave crashed down, the Doctor tried to beat it but was swept away. Martha and Jack desperately tried to get out of the pool but the wave was too fast and they too disappeared beneath the current.

"Donna run!" exclaimed Rose

They and the other people within the hotel had tried their best to beat the wave and run down the street but it's speed was impossible to beat. The women were also swept away by the wave and into the sheer terror of the tsunami.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I've released a new story. I really hope I stick with this one because I've got some really good ideas I know you'll like.**

 **Stay tuned for more and don't forget to leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know where he was. He couldn't see a thing, nothing but water and objects surrounded him. He didn't know if he was facing up, down, left or right.

He tried his best to swim to the surface but he couldn't find it, the water was so strong and fast.

Multiple unknown objects hit him when he couldn't anticipate it. But he didn't feel any pain as it all happened so fast, he was spinning around in the water, tossed about like a rag doll.

He couldn't get any air to his lungs, he needed to find the surface. He needed to breath.

Panic filled her as she was swept away by the water. Her vison was unclear, nothing was visible, not even light. She could hear the water all around her, swirling and shifting. She tried to kick herself to the surface but she didn't know where it was.

When she did manage to break through it was like heaven and hell mixed into one. The seconds of air she managed to steal were amazing until she was pulled right back under, however those few seconds above the surface allowed her to see chaos and destruction.

People were screaming, crying, calling for help. Buildings too weak to withstand the water collapsed under the pressure. The sounds of the waves and galloping waters roared in her ears. Cars, tables, chairs and people dominated the water as the tsunami engulfed the land and snatching up everything in its path.

The Doctor was continuously forced back under the water every time he managed to break the surface. He was already weak and desperately begged to find anything to keep him afloat.

Jack found air and wanted to marry it. The water wreaked havoc around him, people's cries filled his ears. He panicked as a large 4x4 floated on the surface. The water was pushing him towards it. To avoid smashing into it he was forced to go back under.

Rose screamed to the heavens as the sky became visible. She uncontrollably looked around her and her heart sunk once she discovered she was in the middle of the ocean.

Martha's lungs burned at the lack of air. She reached for anything to help her, by some miracle a hand came in contact with hers. The hand stopped the waters from pulling her any further down the village and instead onto a balcony.

Donna felt as if every bone in her body was smashed to pieces. She ignored the pain with the aid of adrenaline as she clung to a tree whilst the tsunami continued to cause destruction and death.

Jack made it back to the surface after managing to dodge the car that could have crushed him to death. He was finally able to make out his surroundings but that didn't mean he knew where he was. A few buildings still standing were occupied by people who had managed to find safety before the tsunami hit. However, they couldn't be sure if their structure might even last much longer.

Jack used the last of his strength provided by his artron energy to swim to the nearest building. A shack like home that looked unsafe but better than in the water. A local man was leaning over the edge reaching out to Jack, urging him to grab on.

With one last ounce of energy Jack swam forward and was snatched up by the man.

"Come! Come, you are safe now! Move away from the water! Inside!"

"Thanks" Jack breathed heavily as he was pulled from the waters and onto the shack home. Other people helped him out before placing him down near a door frame. Still in shock, Jack watched as the sea continued to sweep through the small town. He never thought in his life time he would ever experience the tragedy of a tsunami. He looked at himself. He and a few others in the shack were only dressed in swim wear, tourists more likely. Jack was surprised he hadn't managed to lose his during it all. Bruises and cuts infiltrated his skin, possibly inner bruising and damages but nothing his immortally couldn't easily heal.

Just as he looked back out onto the destruction, he managed to hear someone even over the loud waves, breaking glass and collapsing buildings.

"Jack!"

He looked round and was stunned to see Martha rushing towards him. They engulfed one another in their arms, making sure what was happening was true.

"This is impossible!" stated Jack

"A man pulled me from the water and a few others too. Jack, I can't believe this! I just…it was so fast…and I didn't…" Martha broke down in tears falling into Jack arms who held her close

"It's alright we're safe now" Inside he knew that wasn't true, they were still in the midst of the tsunami with a strong possibility of the building they stood on collapsing beneath them.

"You're bleeding" said Jack as he noticed the blood trickling down the side of Martha's face

Martha sniffed "Yeah, knocked my head of something in the water, I think it was a lamp post" Jack hissed through his teeth and considered himself lucky the injuries he managed to escape from "There's not much I can really do, just clean it"

"Just be thankful it's not a bone" said Jack

"Help! HELP ME!"

Jack, Martha and a few others including the man from before rushed to the balcony as an older man was being pushed down the current and was about to pass by. Jack and another man got down on their knees ready to pull the man up. Jack caught the old man's shirt but it was tough to keep a grip as the current continued to pull him down stream. The other man reach forward and grabbed the man's arm. The man screamed in agony, clearly injured.

"Hurry!" screamed a woman

Jack didn't have time to look up as a large tree came down stream in their direction and before he knew it, it had smashed against the balcony and into the side of the old man. Jack was almost pulled back into the water but was caught, however they had let go of the old man and they watched as he disappeared under the water.

Jack stared in despair but nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

"Jack look!" shouted Martha

Jack looked up to see a familiar looking object being violently thrown about in the water. It was the TARDIS.

"What do we do?!" demanded Martha, the desperation in her voice was drowned out by the ever growing sound of the waves.

Jack said nothing for he knew it was hopeless to try anything. He watched as the TARDIS slammed into a shack opposite them causing a post to give way and the entire building to collapse. Screams filled the air as people fell back into the water and the entire shack fall apart and land directly on top of the ancient ship. Jack and Martha watched, their hearts breaking as the TARDIS was lost.

* * *

 **Hope you are all enjoying this so far, stay tuned for more and please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long wait guys, I have no excuse. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Donna's strength was weaking as she clung to a palm tree that was just about managing to withstand the current. Her fingers tangled together around the bark as a resort to stay afloat.

Donna feared going back under the waters and being sucked in its whirl pool of washed up objects and human bodies.

Bits of bark from the tree began to fall from above her. Her heart raced as she concluded that the tree was beginning to give up in the fight against the tsnumai and allow the water the scoop its roots up from the ground. However, when Donna looked up she realised that the fallen bark was caused by another tourist who had climbed further up the same tree. He was slowly dropping down towards her.

"Give me your hand!" he exclaimed

Donna could only shake her head, she was too afraid to let go in case she lost her grip and was swept away.

But the man insisted "Do it! NOW!" Donna bit her tongue from shouting back, her current situation would give anyone the right to shout at her.

She quickly let go of the tree and with one hand reached towards him, but felt a tug from the waters and instantly grabbed onto the tree again.

"Please, grab my hand and I'll pull you up, you need to get out of the water!"

"I can't" she protested

"You must!"

Donna wanted so badly to be back home with her mum and grandfather, anything would be better than this. But she must survive if it was what she wanted, she could never see them again unless she survived. So with a sudden bolt of courage she reached up and took the man's hand. His strength allowed him to hoist her from the water, enough to make her feet visible.

Still holding her hand the man began to climb back up the tree he then directed Donna to use a hole in the bark to wedge herself up. She did as she was told and was able to keep one foot in the hole as a leveradge. She was tired but she was out of the water and from her height she could see the was devastation that was unfolding around her.

* * *

Three hours later and it looked as if the tsunami had finally receided back into the ocean however the horric ombamanation it had caused was inconceivable. Buildings were destroyed, debri dominated the earth and the survivors began to emerge from their safe zone and hiding places.

Donna had been walking around the island in search for her friends. She tried her best to ignore the agonising cuts on her body caused by connecting with sharp objects whilst she was in the water.

She had sucummed to shock as she had already lost count of the numerous lifeless bodies she had walked by, sometimes on a few occasions having to stop and check if it weren't someone she recognised. She felt awful, but thanked God it was never them.

A couple had already found a body they knew and cried to the heavens for their loss, Donna didn't have the heart to stop and comfort them, she was too stunned and drained. Her feet bleed as she tred through debri in her bare feet.

Most of her clothes had stayed in tact but her skirt was torn at the bottom. She was now passing a dock which to her surprising was filled with people, they seemed to be unboarding a small boat. Without thinking she made her way towards the dock and watched as hundreds of injured people were being aided of the boat.

 _These people must have been brought out to see by the tsunmai_ she thought. She watched as a woman was carried of the boat on a stretcher, her legs were very out of shape and bent awkwardly.

Donna looked up and saw a man on the boat, he had a phone to his ear. With a rush of adrenaline, Donna pushed past the crowd of people and ran onto the boat towards the man, his skin and clothing indicated he was a local.

"Please, please can i borrow your phone?" she asked

The man turned and looked at her but said nothing, in fact he looked confused "Your phone" She pointed "Can i borrow it, just for two seconds?"

"C̄hạn mị̀ k̄hêācı khuṇ" said the man

Donna frowned, _why isn't he speaking english_? She shook her head and made a phone gestures with her hand before putting her hands together to plead to him. "Please"

The man looked at her as if he were deep in thought, before sighing. He hung up the mobile before typing a few numbers onto it and then handing it to her. She did what ever she could to tell him thanks before pausing. Now what, who could she call? What were the possibilities that her friends had a mobile on them?. She thought for a second before finaly entering a number and placing it to her ear. It rang a few times but once it answered she broke down.

 _"Hello?"_

"Gramps!"

 _"Donna Darling? what's the matter?"_

"I'm so sorry gramps, I love you so much"

 _"Donna? What's happening?"_

"...Oh god, there's so many people!"

 _"Where are you, is the Doctor there with you?"_

"No, I'm all on my own. I just...I don't know...But I promise I'm gonna come home okay"

 _"Please tell me what's happened sweetheart"_

"I can't I have to go, I love you and I _will_ come home. Goodbye"

Donna hung up the phone before thanking the man and handing it back. The man nodded to her before handing her a tissue, that's when she noticed the tears running down her face "Thanks"

Donna exited the boat that was still surrounded by people. She made her way through the crowds and headed back towards the town.

"Donna?"

Donna stopped upon hearing her name, she spun around trying to figure out the direction in which it came from "Donna!" Donna gazed throught crowds of people around her trying desperately to locate the voice and that's when she saw the head of blonde. She charged towards it without a fault in her step before lunging forward and embracing her in her arms "Oh my God Rose!"

"You're alive!"

"So are you!" Donna couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips of the pure joy of finding one of her friends "What happened?"

"The tsunami, it took me out to sea, but then this boat came along, it was rescuing people that had been swept out to ocean, it picked me up and brought us all back to the island" said Rose

"Are you okay?" asked Donna

Rose nodded "Yeah, I mean I managed to dislocate my shoulder during It all, but one of the medics on boards re-set it, that sucked. And you look fine but where's everyone else?"

Donna was silent before answering "I don't know, I've been walking around for hours, you're the first I've found. I don't even know if they are still alive" Donna began to break down once more before Rose pulled her close

"We'll find them, we'll just have to stay together"

* * *

 **That's that for that chapter, hope you enjoyed and please review and stay tuned for more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"ow!" hissed Martha, trying to hide her pain from Jack but failing misserably.

Jack stopped and turned back to aid her "Are you okay?"

"Im fine Jack, don't fuss over me. Its just my feet, im not wearing any shoes and nor are you, we cant even see what we're walking on"

Jack knew she was right. They were walking in knee deep water through what use to be a beautiful town. They were following a large crowd that had gathered and all agreed to hike it up to the mountains. Rumours were spreading that another wave was coming that stretched to the height of 100 ft. and then another at 150.

Jack wasn't sure he even believed it but he couldn't take risks and not get to safe ground. Martha was the only one he had found, he had witnessed the possible destruction of the TARDIS, nor he or Martha could understand any of the locals and they had just survived an unruly death, well Martha did anyway. Jack's mind was racing with ideas and thoughts that hurt his head and heart. He had lost count of the bodies in the water, but that didn't mean he lost hope.

"Lets just keep going. As soon as we get to the mountain and out of the water and out of danger, we'll form a plan" he said

Martha struggled as she dodged wooden panels and palm trees to get to his side.

"Jack"

"Yeah?"

"What is your plan? I mean, i dont know about you but Im freaking out here. Its a miracle alone that we managed to find one another but to find the others..."

"We'll find them Martha" he told her. He managed to catch that shimmer of worry on her face and he sighed "Heck, we've been through a lot worse than this nightingale"

Martha nodded "I know, but this is so much different. We're used to aliens and invasions. Other planets and outer space, this is Earth. It was a tsunami caused by an earthquake that is no stranger to humans but that doesn't mean we can prepare for it and we certainly cant defeat it. I remember this tsunami Jack, thousands of people died across multiple cities and countries. I just feel like our own planet has turned against us because I don't know who else to blame"

Jack stopped her so as he could looked her straight in the face "No one is to blame for this Martha. And sure you can blame the planet but stuff like this has happened before, its mother nature. These things just happen. Just don't let them get to you so much. Because right now we need to get to safety and then we are going to find The Doctor, Rose, Donna and the TARDIS and we are going to get out of here"

Martha wasn't positive in Jacks plan but right now he and it was all she had.

Piles of fallen trees, rubble, debris and destroyed houses and buildings layout the foundation of Thailand. Locals and tourist had spread out amongst the land to find safety or their loved ones. But other than that most stretches of land were baron and held no signs of life.

The waters still hadn't pushed back out to sea and was at least knee high. At the edge of a pile of rubble that could be depicted as the remains of a home, was a long board or half of a door. And on that board, unconscious and laying face down was a Time Lord.

A large cut above his eyebrow that still drew blood was the possible culprit of his unconscious state. The Doctor's legs were still in the water as he and the entire board slowly rocked with the gentle current. He had lost his jacket is the midst of the tsunami and had managed to cut and rip up the rest of his suit too. A sudden wave in the current harshly rocked the board that was keeping him afloat, it knocked against a fallen tree bark causing the Doctor to fall into the water.

There were a few seconds of silence as the shallow waters calmed before the Doctor in his newly conscious state burst up from the water gasped for air. He stood to his full height as he tried to rid the wetness from his eyes. Once his vision was clear and he had caught his breath he eventually saw the first glimpse of his surroundings.

A quiet intake of breath past his open lips and he gazed upon the destruction before him. The beauty and evanescence that once was Thailand was gone and all the remained was the signature of the Tsunami.

His legs willed him to go forward but his ankle said other wise and he gasped as pain shot up his leg. "Never can i go somewhere without gain at least one cut or broken bone"

He raised his leg out of the water and that's when he discovered he was only wearing one shoe "Aw these are my favourite" he removed his sock and pulled up his torn trousers before carefully assessing himself. The pain was bearable but shouldn't be under rated. He figured it to be a simple sprain and decided to tread on. Taking notes to try and avoid any sharp objects hidden beneath the waters.

After twenty minutes or so he managed to find land with no waters. Once there he removed his other shoe as it was also too damaged and too silly to remain on his foot. Now only in his bare feet. Wearing what remained of his favourite torn suit, excluding his jacket which bore his credentials, sonic and key to the TARDIS. He refused to let himself be brought down, he was on a mission to find his friends alive and his ship.

Speaking of which was bothering him for since he had woken up a certain presence had disappeared from his mind. The TARDIS was in distress, he clearly knew why but in what state she was in he hadn't a clue. Their connection is what keeps him strong during dark times. Now that she was gone he started to grow a little scared but his determination never faltered.

He swore to himself that he would find his friends no matter how long it took. If it meant searching all of Thailand, all of the hospitals and hotels, ever remaining standing buildings. He just hoped beyond hope that they where still alive. It was his fault they were there in the first place and he would never forgive himself if they were to never return home.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

6 hours after the tsunami hit.

The rocky motion of the truck caused Donna's head to rock from side to side as she tried to rest against the metal of the vehicle. She didn't usually get motion sickness but her stomach was beginning to get rather uncomfortable and the sensation of nausea was rising. She tried to think of something else as is was starting to make her uneasy.

After reuniting with Rose, her and Donna had gone off in search for their friends. However, a lot of uniformed locals were supposedly demanding an evacuation of all survivors until it was deemed safe. It would also allow the emergency services to start a search and rescue for any survivors buried beneath the debris.

Another tourist had guided them to a local's tow truck as he was offering rides to a nearby shelter and medical camp.

So now as they rode their way towards the shelter, Donna's mind began to drift off as the day was starting to build up on her.

"Donna are you alright?" asked Rose

Donna lifted her head and looked at her before sitting up straight and rubbing her eyes "Yeah, im just starting to get rather tired and slighty queasy. These roads aren't helping though, they're more bumpy than the ones back in Chiswick" she complained

"Why don't you rest on my lap?" offered Rose

"No im fine"

"No really Donna, lie down I don't mind, besides we don't know how far this shelter is, could be miles. We'll need our rest If we are to find the others"

Donna didn't complain as she manoeuvred herself around the other passengers at the back of the truck so she could rest her head in Rose's lap. Just as she was settled a voice came from one of the other passengers. It was the tourist who told them about the ride to the shelter

"Did you say you were from Chiswick?" It was a man with curly blonde hair and ratty clothing

"Yeah" answered Donna

"My brother lives there, I'm from hull. We both came here on a trip. My name's Darren"

"Rose and this is Donna"

"Are you two alright?" asked Darren

"Fine, just shaken up really. Still can't believe what happened" said Rose

"Is it just you two?"

Donna shook her head "We were with are friends. We got separated when the wave hit, im not sure I really want to talk about it"

"Im sorry" said Darren "I cant find my brother either" There was a pause before he spoke once more "He's one of those people that go looking for trouble and smiles when he finds himself in it. He never lets anything get him down"

"Sounds a lot like someone we know eh?" said Rose

Donna chuckled in Rose's lap "yeah"

"Xyū̀ thī̀ nī̀. Thuk khn xxk!" the local driver shouted to the passengers. Everyone looked ahead as they realised they were slowing down.

"We must be arriving" suggested Darren.

As if to answer him the truck rounded a corner and into a large area of vehicles and people. Noise and commotion dominated their ears as survivors, locals and medics scurried around the mayhem.

A large brick building stood before them with multiple tents that had been set up to organise survivors from well, the opposite.

Everyone on board the truck jumped down from the back and headed towards the first thing that drew their attention.

Rose turned towards Donna "Well, lets get started"

* * *

"Khuṇ t̂xng pị thī̀ rong phyābāl!"

"No you're not listening to me! I need to find my friends, T-thī̀ c̄hạn ca pị kĥnh̄ā pheụ̄̀xn k̄hxng c̄hạn dị̂ xỳāngrị?" the Doctor pleaded with the first man he had came across since he gained consciousness. An older local with a long grey beard and clothes that hung from his skeletal body. After searching as much ground as he could and even going back to the shocking remains of the hotel they had landed at. The Doctor decided to ask around.

Normally the TARDIS would translate everything for him and if not he did have the talent of speaking every language himself, however with everything going on. His mind was racing with a possible concussion too, he was struggling to think straight and to communicate.

The man shook his head and waved an arm towards the hill tops facing the Doctor "Rong phyābāl thī̀ kıl̂ thī̀s̄ud khụ̄x s̄ib mịl̒ thāng thī̀"

The Doctor looked towards the hill "I guess that's where I am heading then" The Doctor gave a small bow to the old man in thanks and was about to walk away before the man stopped him

"Khuṇ kảlạng thảr̂āy khuṇ xokhe?" the man looked concerned

The Doctor just about understood him as he pointed to the gash on his head the just stopped bleeding "Oh no Im fine, C̄hạn s̄bāy dī k̄hxbkhuṇ"

The man simply nodded before walking away towards a crippled building. The Doctor watched before finally turning in the direction of the hills.

His head hurt as did some other parts of his body that had taken some damaged during the tsunami. His feet ached as he stepped over mush, wood, metal and rocks with nothing to protect them.

He was going to need a new suit, new shoes and new safety procedures to check where he has landed before getting off.

He tried not to think of the possibility that his friends could be dead or gravely injured. The guilt would kill him, instead he tried to think of other things but even that was hard for the only other thing he could think about was his faithful ship. He trusted that she wasn't damaged during the tsunami but the fact that he could not sense her did alter his hopes. For now he could only plan for his search and the hike up the mountain was his only option.

After a close look he actually managed to see tiny people trekking the hill in what he hoped to be the direction of a meeting point of some kind so he could start looking for his friends. What he couldn't see was that in amongst those people was Jack and Martha, who were looking for him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this update and stay tuned for more. Please leave a review on your way out :)**

 **As for the Thai, I don't really want to leave a translation as I want you all to experience how the TARDIS crew are feeling not being able to understand the locals for the first time.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was mid evening in Thailand. The aftermath of the Tsunami was still taking its toll. Donna and Rose had been at the hospital a little over two hours and they hadn't gotten even an inch closer to finding their friends.

Hundreds more people were pouring in. Their injuries ranging from manageable to stomach churning.

Donna's stomach was beginning to take a turn for the worse and she could predict her future would be filled with emptying its contents either in a bin or behind a bush, if she could find one in the crowds. After a while she and Rose were able to sit down, granted it was on the ground in the corner of a large room filled wall to wall with makeshift beds for patients, all of which were full.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rose as she placed a hand on Donna's forehead.

Donna barely acknowledge her as she lay her head against the wall and shut her eyes. "Worse. My stomach is on fire" Donna began to take slow deep breaths to help with the nausea.

"Do you feel like you might throw up?"

"Looks like it. Think I just need to lie down"

"Why don't you?" suggested Rose "Here lay on my lap like before" Donna didnt argue as she manoeuvred her self to rest her head on Rose's lap

"Maybe you're just stressed what with all that's happening. Unless its something else?" Rose added, a hint of worry in her words.

After the hike up what felt like a mountain whilst following a large crowd of people who had survived the tsunami, both Jack and Martha had succumbed to their exhaustion along with the rest of the crowd and decided to rest at the first sign of flat ground. It was later decided to stay there for the night as the sun was beginning to disappear behind them.

As a few other members if the group settled down whilst others began to make a fire with anything they could find, Jack and Martha found a good spot before settling down on a patch of grass that would hopefully proof to be a good enough bed later.

With a sigh of relief Martha collapsed onto the grass. She lay back and looked up to the sky as the sun began to cast its last beams, turning the sky a beautiful orange and gold.

Her eyes began to sting as all the weight and emotion of the day finally fell upon her. Tears struck her eyes and she didnt care who saw her as she began to cry. Jack was by her side and holding her in his embrace in an instant.

"Ssh, its alright. Its okay Martha, its all going to be okay. I promise"

"You don't know that Jack. None of us do! They could be dead already. You saw what happened to the TARDIS, she was crushed. I-I just...I..."

Jack allowed Martha to catch her breath before continuing "listen, we will find them. The TARDIS too, you think some water and a wooden shack is gonna bring that magnificent ship down. Certainly not the Doctor, he's alive for sure, the universe can try but it cant get rid of him. And as for Rose and Donna. The two toughest and smartest women i know, besides you. They'll pull through, they've both been in worse than this. As for you" Jack placed his fingers below Martha's chin, forcing her to look up at him "You are Martha Jones, the girl that walked the earth and saved the entire planet. Don't you dare let one tsunami take that title away from you. Understand"

Martha smiled at Jack before nodding. Jack smiled back as he wiped away her tears and held her close.

"Thanks Jack, I needed that"

"Anytime nightingale"

The Doctor pushed himself to keep walking as his feet and head screamed in agony.

So far he had been walking for almost two and a half hours, the town was miles behind him but there was no sign of another person or shelter in sight.

He was alone, surrounded by trees and empty road. The sun had set and the local crickets played their music, the Doctor tried to focus on their chirping in order to distract himself from the pain he was experiencing.

Unfortunately it was getting more and more difficult the longer he walked.

He almost fell over when he looked down and saw blood staining the bottom of his feet. Making his mind up, which was a very difficult decision, the Doctor stumbled over to a near by tree and collapsing on the ground and resting on the trunk.

Once he caught his breath, he a carefully inspected his feet. It was a mix a fresh and dry blood seeping from multiple cuts caused by sharp objects he had failed to avoid.

"Nice work Doctor"

Just then he looked up, further up the mountain he could see a small flicker of light that could only be identified as a fire, he figured there to be a camp. However, it was behind him, the shelter was in the opposite direction and he couldn't waste time stopping at small groups.

He sighed, resting his head against the tree and looking up at the stars. Allowing the brightness of the moon to tire his eyes, closing them shut to what he hoped to be a mere few hours rest.

A sudden bright flash woke Donna from her slumber

"Hey!, what you doing?" exclaimed Rose.

A local man had walked up to her and Donna with a camera and without permission took their pictures, waking Donna in the process.

"P̄hm t̂xng khæ t tā l̆xk rxdchīwit"

Again not making out a word he had said Rose flinched as he took another photo before walking away and snapping pictures of other patients.

"Sorry, did he wake you?" asked Rose

Rose looked down at Donna when she didnt answer and was shocked at how pale she looked.

"Donna?"

Suddenly without warning Donna sat up before emptying the contents of her stomach. Rose jumped up and helped her hold her hair back, but was stunned upon seeing blood in the mix of her vomit.

"Oh my God, I-I need some help! Please someone! Help!"

Just then a young Thai woman in scrubs ran over to aid her "Keid xarị k̄hụ̂n?"

"What? I don't know what you're saying"

"English yes?" Said the woman

"Yes, yes thank god" Rose breathed a sigh of relief, finally someone who spoke english "please help her"

The woman nodded before calling to someone who then came in with a stretcher.

Together they managed to get Donna on it after she stopped throwing up, they then carried through to another room to tend to her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned. Leave a review :)


End file.
